


Different

by WrockStar



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrockStar/pseuds/WrockStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a secret to tell Gordon and it isn't a nice one. How will this young Tracy take it and will it affect the family forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/gifts).



> I know I've got a few Narnia works up, but my twinnie (loopstagirl) made me fall in love with the Tracy boys and I've made this for her fangirl and to keep her happy that I might be writing chapters for this again!! :DD I don't own any of the characters, apart from the nasty people!

OMOMOMOM

Lying his head on his freckled arms, Gordon Tracy let out a sigh as he looked around the classroom he had been frog-marched into sitting in. Scott was going to kill him. He hadn't intended to be stuck in detention today! Actually, he had tried really hard to make sure that all the teachers had nothing to complain out which, in his opinion, was boring but if it kept him in their good books, then he would do it. Blame Jessie Carmichael. Everything had been going swell until Carmichael had opened his mouth. It wasn't Gordon's fault that the school loudmouth had ended up walking into his fist. Okay, it was but he couldn't walk away from the things that...never mind. All he had been told to do was to sit there with a cold compress on his eye and to keep quiet. Now, normally that would be hard for him to do as he was 'louder than life' according to his grandma. Today, however, it wasn't hard at all.

Gordon scowled at the door, his blue eyes narrowed, almost daring the door to open. His perfect day had been ruined and now it was going to end up with his gory death. The echo of footsteps signalled that someone was coming down the small corridor to the classroom and, not ready to meet his doom, he tucked his head into his arms as if hoping that no-one would see him there.

"Gordon?"

He jolted at the voice, both in surprise and a more burning shame.

It hadn't been Scott that had come to collect him. It had been Grandma and from the tone of her voice, he could tell that it carried both a sense of concern and a hint of disappointment. He knew that violence wasn't something that his grandmother adhered to. Gordon pulled his head up a fraction to look at her. He owed her that much, but couldn't get himself to look her square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to call you, Mrs Tracy; however, I believe you will understand that the school has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to violence involving our students," Mrs Neilly stated, her eyes kind but holding the strictness that came with being a teacher.

"Yes, and I can only apologise for Gordon's behaviour," Dorothy replied with a smile. "He will be spoken with by his father when he gets home."

Gordon cringed at the mention of home. If there was anywhere in the planet that he didn't want to go to, home would be that place right now.

OMOMOMOM

"Alan, what did you do with my shoes?"

"Why are you blaming me for losing your shoes?"

"Because you were the one who hid them last time!"

"But..."

"Alan..."

"Fine, they're under Nessie's basket."

If there was something that Scott could do, it was to get information from his little brothers. It had to be some talent that all big brothers had, but as he didn't have one of his own, he used it on the others with a smile. Shoving the last piece of dinner into his mouth, Scott pushed himself away from the table and headed towards the front door to look under the wicker basket that lay next to it.

Nessie was a new addition to the family. The Tracy's first dog; alright, so the dog wasn't real due to Virgil's allergies to animals with fur but he could remember fondly that both Virge had gone through a phase where he wanted to go against his allergy and desperately wanted to have a pet like all of his friends. After a lot of protest, John had come up with the idea of buying a fake one that looked and felt like a proper dog, but there wasn't much looking after and the risk of Virgil sneezing and coughing his lungs up.

There was no reason why Scott actually needed his shoes, but he had needed something to do when they waited for their grandmother to pick Gordon up from school. He had been on his way out to go and fetch his little brother when they had received the phone call. It still shocked him that Gordon had actually gotten into a fight with someone. He was pretty popular in his grade and due to his 'class clown' nature, he had quite a lot of friends so to find out he had thumped someone was a shock. Scott grabbed his shoes from under the basket, eyes never leaving the window of the front door. They would be home soon and if he had his way, he would find out the whole story. Something big had to have happened to rile his red-headed brother and as ultimate big brother, it was his duty to find what.

Click.

They were home.

Straightening himself up, Scott unlocked the door and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the gradually growing bruise building around Gordon's eye and the bloodied split lip. They weren't kidding when they said he had been going for it.

"Hey kiddo, what happened?" he replied, reaching out to put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Gordon, however, shrugged away from Scott's reach and pushed past him, head down and walking quickly towards his bedroom. Shock and concern seemed to be at battle in the eldest Tracy child as he heard the door of his brother's bedroom slam shut. A sigh made his head turn and he quickly followed with the same when he saw the look of loss on his grandma's face.

"Grandma, what happened?" he asked, shutting the door behind her, all types of thoughts racing through his mind, trying to figure out what had caused all this.

"It looks like Gordon had a...disagreement with another boy at school," she replied, following her grandson into the kitchen and resting herself down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "No-one knows what caused it and unfortunately your brother refuses to say what started it."

What was he going to do? Their father was on a business trip in New York for Tracy Industries and he wasn't due home for another few weeks. He could always call him, but he knew how busy their dad was on business trips and didn't want to worry him while he was at work. Grandma did try, but they knew once Gordon went into a mood, there was no getting him out of it until he was ready. They had tried and failed many times.

That problem didn't stop Alan though.

As the two youngest brothers, both he and Gordon had formed some sort of bond as the other had with each other which meant sometimes he was sometimes he was able to succeed where his other brothers failed. Hearing the story from the stairs, he thought for a moment before deciding on a plan of action and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"Gordo?" he whispered, knocking on the door.

"Go away,"

"Oh come on, Gord, this is me! You think go away is gonna make me budge?" Alan grinned, looking at the door with his arms crossed.

He listened for a moment and then felt his grin widen when he heard footsteps approaching the door. A click and a slight open of the door was all it took for Alan's grin to fall and be replaced with a look of concern. The image of the bruised Gordon with red-rimmed, swollen eyes and a few fallen stray tears had made completely forget what he had wanted to say. He watched Gordon brush his cheeks with the back of his sleeve, eyes staring anywhere but at Alan.

"G, what happened?" he muttered, trying to think what could possibly make the happiest member of the family look so broken and upset.

"S'doesn't matter," Gordon mumbled with a sniff. "Look, I'm tired. Can I talk later?"

Alan looked unsure, but seeing the almost pleading look in his eyes, he nodded. Gordon gave a quick ghost of a smile and clicked the door shut. With one last look at the door, Alan headed back downstairs, intent in getting all the information from either Scott or Virgil.

OMOMOMOM

Back inside the bedroom, Gordon was sitting his bed, his fingers clenched round a small piece of paper. Taking a slight breath, he unravelled it and felt the corner of his eyes sting as he read the words on it.

It read: _You're not a Tracy. You were adopted._

OMOMOMOM

**Author's Note:**

> Nooo! Don't kill me! I know it's a nasty way to finish this new fic and I know this has been done tons over, but I wanted to explore Gordon's feelings a bit more and to obviously bring out some of that amazing Tracy fluffiness!


End file.
